Noughts and Crosses
by Aurorablu
Summary: Our lies entangle us up into a web of deceit, which we can only escape from by death… There is always one love that lasts forever. And if it wasn’t theirs it wasn’t anyone’s… DMHG


Disclaimer: **_For once a normal disclaimer I have right here for you, I wish I own HP, I really, really do! But Rowling happens to own anything I don't, and I really don't own HP and I really know I won't. I know I should stop this silly rhyming game, But it is too much fun, I know you'd say the same. So lawyers please don't sue, don't fear, Because the Disclaimer will be back next chappie right here!_**

**A/N: Okay, when I posted up the 6th chapter of BTDYKM, I didn't really think it will get a response like that! So I'm ecstatic! Well, actually not really. I lost my friends Christmas Cybunny on Neopets. And I am sad… That's to say the least. I was practically bawling when I lost it. I also have to think of a great apology. She'd definitely be mad. That is sort of why this story is Romance/Tragedy. **

**I advise you to listen to Incomplete by the Backstreet boys while reading this… Fits the mood perfectly! Just go to Google and type in**_thehothits _**and click on thehothits top ten news stories or something like that. If you're from Australia, then you'd probably know the radio station. You know, the Kyle and Jackie-O show, 104.1? Then go to charts and click on Incomplete. You see it around 25th or something I think. I also recommend you to listen to Behind these Hazel Eyes (3rd) and A Little Too Late (1st) Well, that's all from me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: **_Our lies entangle us up into a web of deceit, which we can only escape from by death… There is always one love that lasts forever. And if it wasn't theirs; it wasn't anyone's… They were blind to everything around them, and that is what brought them their downfall… DM/HG_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Noughts and Crosses**

_**Prologue**_

He fell. It was spectacular, if you could say the least. Blinding golden light wrapped around him, scouring his flesh. An array of fireworks, exploding in the air, the demons of the night digging into his soul. He smiled bitterly, as I scrambled up the steep slope to meet him. "I Lo-" the word was cut off as his breath suddenly cut off, the light mercilessly choking him to death.

"Draco…" the word fell from my lips. I had tried… I had tried so hard… If I made it out alive, I'll be killed anyway. By my own kind. I scoffed and a solitary tear streamed down my cheek. By my own kind. The muggleborns.

I stood up to my full height and screamed, my dark eyes asking in confusion, **_'Why me? Why Him? Why? Why? Why?'_**

No one answered, they never did. I stared at the motionless person lying at my own feet and I flung myself onto his body, breaking into hysterics. No one stopped me, they didn't care anyway. The rest just watched me, staring at their brightest witch flinging herself onto the blonde haired boy and breaking into cracked tears. Good for them, I didn't care.

Most of them were dying or dead. No Half-bloods were lost to this merciless battle between the 'bloods. The old customs of the Purebloods, the new energy of the Muggleborns, only us… More then 5000 people were lost in the battle, all killed in cold blood. What made me feel bad was that my best friend from the Muggle side had killed him. Lavender. Lavender will pay… My pupils widened, anger taking place of the fear and hate that had filled me a few seconds ago…

No. All of them will pay. I will torture them to the fiber of their existence. They killed Draco. And Ginny. I will torture them until they are the core of their former selves. They will pay for killing the other souls that I knew at Hogwarts.

So many purebloods out there lost their lives because of me. They had believed in my plans because they had no other chance. Draco had believed in me, so then they did as well. They all fought for me, escaped because of me. I had led them with Draco, heads held high. And now I was a traitor to the other side, because of me helping the purebloods.

I was dead to the Muggleborns now. I had betrayed them and they would kill me with no hesitation, no rest. I screamed again, but this time a scream of anger, of pain, it filling my soul and painting it black…_  
_

It's funny what love can do to you. It can break you apart, just like it did to me. Our everlasting romance, turned into an everlasting pain. Holes found their way into my body, now weakened by the battle.

I was incomplete without him…

My trial awaited at dawn, the restless night filling up my space, the darkness engulfing me… I scavenged for a way out, picking at the wall mercilessly, my eyes darting back and forth as I already started to think of an escape plan…

I slumped back, defeated. I lied back and stared at the stars that hovered outside my window as I started to think back when it started.

Let me take you back to the events of the past years, the story of defying everyone, the story of two opposites;

_**The Story of**_

_**Noughts**_

_**&**_

_**Crosses**_

…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**A/N: Hmmm… interesting… I didn't expect it to turn out that way… I'm weird, I know…**

**And, I also know you're confused. It'll make sense later don't worry… **

**Review? **

**It'll make me happy! **

**Please?**

**Thanks!**

**Luff ya lotz,**

**Sierra a.k.a .:Nyome:.**


End file.
